Olivia's Best Friend Fitz (Part one)
by OliviaKW
Summary: Olivia and Fitz are best friends. Can they be more than friends? Story starts when they are kids, goes through their college years, law school, and ends with Fitz divorce from Mellie and Olivia's breakup with Jake.
1. Chapter 1

Summer 1990

Olivia sat on her window seat staring at her pale blue wall paper and white carpet. Today she was leaving everything about her behind. Her white furniture, wispy white curtains and huge doll collection were all staying in DC. She looked at her dollhouse one more time before reaching on the floor for her blue suitcase. She was only allowed to take everything she could fit in her suitcase. Keeping her mom's promise not to cry was getting harder. She stopped at the stairway, and inhaled a deep breath. The aroma of buttery popcorn had been replaced with the stale scent of cardboard boxes. Dragging her suitcase down the stairs, she stopped when she reached the front door. She turned around to look at her house one last time before walking out the door. Her best friend Fitz was waiting on the sidewalk bouncing his basketball.

"What time does your dad get here?"

"He is on his way here now."

"I'll miss you Livvie. I wish you didn't have to move to New York."

"I'm going to miss you too Fitz. I still get to come visit in the summer."

Staring at her surroundings, she took a mental photograph of the neighborhood and her best friend. Olivia and Fitz had been friends since he moved to the neighborhood two years ago. She dropped her suitcase and hugged Fitz. He hugged her back and ran his fingers through her curly hair. She laughed and ruffled his brown curls. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"It won't be the same since your mom is moving to another house too."

"Yeah, but her new house is still in DC."

"I hate that your parents are getting a divorce. Why do you have to live with your dad? I thought women always got the kids in a divorce."

"I don't know. My mom and dad argued about custody of me, and then when we were in court, the judge told my mom that my dad is the better parent. My mom says my dad could afford more lawyers so she lost custody of me to him.

"Why didn't you say you wanted to stay in DC?"

"I've told you already Fitz. It wasn't my decision. I have to go to New York."

"You're nine years old Olivia. You should be able to decide which parent you want to stay with."

"Yeah, maybe when I turn eleven like you, I will be able to come back to DC."

"Well this is it." He reached in his pocket and handed Olivia a small box.

"This is a promise ring Livvie. I promise to always be your best friend." Olivia smiled when she saw the box. Her dad was parking his car in the driveway. Fitz took a gold band out the ring box.

"This was a quarter in the gumball machine. Don't lose this ring." Fitz slipped the gold infinity ring on Olivia's finger.

"I'm going to marry you one day Olivia." He said as he reached for Olivia's suitcase.

"Let's go Olivia." Eli walked over to them and took the suitcase from Fitz. Olivia hugged Fitz one more time before Eli broke them apart.

"Get in the car Olivia." Eli remarked sternly.

"Can I wait for mom to get back from Fitz parent's house before we go?"

"No, we're leaving now."

"ELI!" Maya Pope yelled. She was running across the street. She and Josephine had been looking out the window waiting for Eli to arrive. Jose was running behind her. She tripped and her sandal fell off her foot. She kept running leaving the brown sandal with its yellow flower in Mr. and Mrs. Grant's driveway. Her black hair bounced in her yellow scrunchy as she ran across the street.

"Wait! Don't take my baby. You can have the house and the car. Just leave me my daughter Eli!" Maya begged she was out of breath from running. Her mascara was running down her face.

"No, get in the car Olivia."

"Why are you doing this Eli? Don't use our child to get back at me. Please!" Maya grabbed Olivia and held her."

"I don't want to go mom. Don't make me go!" Olivia wrapped her arms around Maya's waist her tears were wetting her dress.

"You will see Olivia next summer." Eli opened the car door and grabbed Olivia. He threw her in the front seat.

"Go play in the driveway Fitz." Josie didn't want Fitz to see Maya and Eli fighting.

"Let's go Maya." Maya watched in tears as Eli drove out their driveway.

Maya took Josie's hand and they walked in her house. She looked in the kitchen for a coffee pot, but the dishes were already packed in boxes. She found a bottle of water in the fridge. The moving truck was going to be there tomorrow. Maya was selling the house because she needed the money.

"He doesn't even want Livia." Maya cried as she took the bottle of water from Josie.

"He's just like my husband. I don't doubt Jerry would try to take Fitz if we war isn't over. You are going to get Olivia back from Eli."

"I should have just divorced him last year. It was wrong me to date Miguel while I was married. I just didn't want to lose Olivia. I wouldn't have lost Livia to Eli if I had just initiated the divorce."

"You were both married, and you shouldn't have been dating, but you were in a loveless marriage."

"He's still married. He is also still in Miami."

"You didn't know he was planning on moving to Miami."

"No, he took the job in Miami because it paid more money. He asked me to come be his secretary at his new location, but I told him I couldn't leave Livia."

"Now I don't have Livia or Miguel. Let's go to the store. I need to get a bottle of wine."

"You don't drink Maya."

"I'm going to start drinking today."

oooo

"No crying." Eli stated sharply. He was tired of Olivia whining. She stood on her seat and looked out the back window until she could no longer see Fitz in his driveway.

"Sit down and put your seat belt on." Eli was getting annoyed and losing his patience with Olivia.

"Okay dad." Olivia sat in her seat and put on her seatbelt. She took her Walkman out her purse and put in her favorite tape. She had never been to New York. She didn't have any friends there and she had to start a new school. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to make long distance calls, so she would have to sneak on the phone. She rewinded her favorite song a few times before falling asleep while Eli drove to New York City.

"This is our new home." Eli parked the car in front of an apartment building."

"Where are the houses?" Olivia asked looking around at the buildings.

"There aren't any houses in Manhattan." Eli took the luggage out the trunk and Olivia followed him inside the building. She had never been inside an apartment building. She had only seen them on TV. She had been on an elevator before though. Eli pressed the button and the elevator came down a few seconds later. There was a song was coming from the radio. She had never been on an elevator that played music. They got off the elevator a few seconds later and walked a short distance their apartment. Eli looked through the keys on his key ring before opening the door.

"You're room is the first door on the right." He said as he walked in the house. Olivia walked behind him slowly. She clutched her suitcase and walked to the first door on the right. The room was decorated pink. The furniture was even pink. Olivia hated the color pink.

"Can we paint my room blue?"

"No, I paid for your room to be pink."

"Can Fitz come visit us in New York?"

"No, there will be not be any Grant's in our house." Eli walked off before Olivia could say anything else.

Olivia spotted a remote on her dresser and turned the TV to cartoons. The channels were different, but New York had the same cartoons as the channels in DC. She twirled her new ring on her finger as she watched her favorite cartoon. She was going to marry Fitz.

Summer 1992

Two years after Olivia moved to New York City Fitz sat in his room playing his new video game. He was the only kid on the block with a video game system, and all the neighborhood kids wanted to be his best friend. He had beat the video game twice already. Whenever he defeated the dragon at the end of the video game, he would imagine he really had superpowers. He would rescue Olivia from the tower and fire breathing dragon. She called him once a month when she could sneak on the phone. Her dad didn't like her making long distance calls. He told her all about starting high school in the fall. He was shocked when Olivia called him last month and told him she had a boyfriend. He was a tad bit jealous. Her boyfriend was also 13, but he was still in middle school. Fitz skipped a grade, so he was a year ahead of most of his friends. His friends called him a nerd, and told him he was smart enough to be President of the United States. He was going to be President and Olivia was going to be his First Lady.

She came to DC two months every summer. Fitz wondered if she would still want to spend the whole summer in DC, since she now had a boyfriend in New York. Olivia had mailed him a picture last week. She looked different. Her hair wasn't curly anymore. She wore it straight. Her boyfriend was also in the picture kissing Olivia on her cheek. He was super excited she told him she might be in DC today for the start of the summer.

"Fitz, someone's here to see you!"

"Livvie's here!" Fitz dropped the videogame controller and ran outside. Olivia was getting out of Maya's car. He knew she looked different from her picture, but she was also taller.

"Fitz!" Olivia ran over and hugged Fitz. He swung her around.

"I hope you're still wearing my ring." He said before Olivia could say anything else.

"I never take this ring off."

"Come on. I want to show my new videogame system." Olivia and Fitz ran in the house. Maya and Josie talked while Olivia and Fitz played video games. Miguel had recently divorced his wife, and he and Maya were talking about getting married.

"So are you ready for summer camp?" Fitz asked. He was going to let Olivia win the game.

"Yeah, I guess so. My boyfriend didn't want me to come to DC this summer, he is jealous because you're my best friend."

"Why can't I be your boyfriend?"

"I don't know…we only see each other in the summer." Olivia said sadly. She missed hanging out with Fitz every day. She had friends in New York, but Fitz was still her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is the girls' cabin. No boys are allowed. If you are found in this cabin, you will be publicly embarrassed. Same goes for the girls, you are not allowed in the boys' cabin." The camp counselor was showing Olivia and Fitz around the camp. They were the first to arrive. They were going to be at camp two weeks. Olivia was glad the camp had a swimming pool. She didn't have a pool in New York.

"Can we help each other unpack?" Fitz asked the counselor.

"You know the rules. Swimming is in one hour." The counselor left them standing outside the cabin. A school bus was unloading a group of students. She went to recite the same speech to the new group.

"My stomach is really hurting Fitz."

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?"

"I ate breakfast, but my stomach still hurts."

"What's that on your pants?' Fitz pointed to the red spot on the back of Olivia's white jeans.

"What?"

"That red spot. Are you bleeding Livvie?"

"I don't know." Olivia tried to look at the back of her pants. She was panicking. None of her friends had started their period, and she had heard she would bleed for weeks when it started.

"Holy cow. You're on your period Livvie." Fitz shouted.

"Shut up. Don't say that too loud." Olivia punched Fitz in the arm.

"I'm going to change my pants."

"Don't you need to put something on to stop the bleeding?"

"I don't know Fitz!"

"Umm maybe the counselor has something you can use." Fitz didn't know what women used on their periods.

"Come with me to ask her." Olivia ran out the cabin a few minutes later with some dark blue jeans on.

"What's it called?" Fitz asked when they walked in the counselor's office.

"It's called a tampon. They stop the bleeding. I'm going to bleed for weeks Fitz, what if I run out of tampons?"

"I don't know Livvie." Fitz shrugged. He didn't know periods lasted that long.

"Uhhh Linda." Olivia said to the counselor. Her name was on her desk.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any tampons?"

"Regular, Lite or Super?" The counselor asked.

"Uh I don't know…what the difference?"

"I'll get you some lite tampons." The counselor opened her desk drawer and handed Olivia a box of tampons.

"The instructions are on the box." She said as she handed Olivia the box. Olivia read the directions as she and Fitz walked back to the girls' cabin. She took one out the box and opened the plastic wrapper.

"It says you can squat or put one foot on the toilet to insert." Fitz said reading the box.

"Which should I do?" Olivia asked. Fitz took the tampon from Olivia.

"Hey you broke it!" Olivia snatched the plastic applicator from Fitz. He was still holding the white cotton on the string.

"Use another one." Fitz threw the cotton in the trash.

"I need all of these Fitz. I'm going to bleed for weeks."

"There's a guy in here!" A girl walked in the cabin and screamed at Fitz. Fitz ran out the cabin and Olivia ran in the bathroom. He ran all the way to the other side of the camp without stopping.

"Dude what are you running from?" One of the guys asked when he ran in the cabin and tripped over his shoestring. He didn't want to look like a nerd in front of the guys. He had to say something that would make him look cool.

"I was helping my girlfriend put on her tampon." He said as he tied his laces.

"You're girlfriend got her period? Who is your girlfriend?"

"Olivia Pope."

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Fitz."

"I got to second base with my girlfriend."

"I went all the way with Olivia. She even wears the ring I bought her. She is _my _woman."

"Wow you went all the way?" All of the guys were listening to Fitz. They wanted to know the details.

"Yeah we go all the way like twice a week." Fitz said wanting to sound cool to his new friends.

"We're going swimming. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there when I change into my swim trunks."

Fitz rummaged through his suitcase looking for his swim trunks. He had brought his skateboard, but there wasn't any sidewalk. The paint was chipping on his skateboard, and the wheels were dull. He quickly changed and went looking for Olivia. He hid outside the bushes of the girls' cabin and peeked in the window to make sure Olivia was the only one in the cabin. He let out a sigh of relief when he could see Olivia through the partially closed curtains. She was alone walking around in her swimsuit. After looking around to make sure no one would see him jump out the bushes, he ran to the door and pushed it open.

"You ready to go swim?"

"Yeah, I hope I don't bleed in the water."

"Is it going to come out?"

"I don't think so. My stomach still hurts Fitz."

"Here we are." Fitz said a few minutes later. There was a lifeguard on duty. His new friends were already in the water.

"Yeah, here we are at the pool." Olivia looked at the guys in the pool afraid to jump in.

"Come on Livvie. You're not going to bleed in the water." Olivia hesitated a few more seconds before reaching for Fitz hand. They jumped in the water together.

"Hey there's Fitz girlfriend!" One of the guys shouted when they jumped in the pool together.

"Fitz isn't my boyfriend. He's my best friend." Olivia said as she wiped the water out her eyes.

"If he's not your boyfriend, then why does he help you put on tampons?" Another one of the guys asked. Olivia was humiliated. She couldn't believe Fitz told some guys she got her period. Fitz looked at her and said he was sorry. The other guys started laughing.

"Hey isn't she going to cause a shark attack?"

"Crap get out of the water! Your bleeding is going to attract sharks!" One of the guys went under to make sure there weren't any sharks in the pool. Olivia swam to the shallow side of the pool and climbed out. The pool water was mixing with her tears. She was so embarrassed. She grabbed her towel and ran.

"Olivia wait!" Fitz yelled. She kept running and didn't stop until she reached her cabin. She put her towel on the wooden floor and sat down and cried. Fitz came in the cabin a few minutes later.

"Livvie I'm sorry."

"Get out Fitz! We aren't best friends anymore!" They both looked at the door when they saw a camp counselor walk in the cabin.

"Hey get out of here. You know you're not allowed in here."

"I'm leaving. I just came to check on Livvie."

"What's wrong Sweetie?"

"I hate it here. I want to go home. I'm going to bleed for weeks and I don't have enough tampons." Olivia said tearfully.

"Did you start your period?" The counselor was confused. Olivia wiped her eyes and nodded yes.

"You're not going to bleed for weeks. It will stop in less than a week."

"Why does my stomach hurt so bad?" Olivia was still leaning forward with her knees to her chest.

"They're called cramps. You can take medicine to stop your stomach and back pain."

"Can I take medicine to stop my period?"

"No, it has to stop by itself."

"I'm going to get you some cookies and a midol pill."

"Do you have any popcorn?"

"Yes, there a few bags in the mess hall."

Olivia put on some dry clothes and waited for the counselor to come back with her popcorn. She was so mad at Fitz, and she had to find a new best friend. She heard knocking on the window a few minutes later. It was Fitz.

"Why are you here you jerk!" Olivia yelled when she walked outside to where he was standing by the bushes.

"I'm sorry Livvie. I still want you to be my best friend."

"I hate you Fitz, and I'm not coming to visit you when I come to DC next summer. You ruined me!"

"Hey I can beat those guys up if you want me too."

"How about I beat you up!" Olivia yelled pushing Fitz on the grass.

"Okay you made your point." Fitz stood up grabbing his scraped elbow. He took off running when he saw the counselor walking towards the cabin.

"Here's your popcorn Olivia. You come to the counselors office if you need more tampons. She waited for Olivia to sit the bowl down before handing her a midol pill and cup of water.

"Thank you." Olivia quickly drank the glass of water and sat down to eat her popcorn. She had to make some new friends since she wasn't going to be friends with Fitz at camp.

oooo

"How was camp Livia?" Maya was on cloud nine. Olivia was visiting for the summer and she and Miguel were making wedding plans.

"It was fine mom."

"The counselor called and told me you started your period."

"Yeah…it stopped. Does this mean I can have babies now?"

"Yes, but we don't want you having babies anytime soon."

"Do you want me to drop you off at Fitz house?"

"No, I'm going to ride my bike over there when I unpack."

"Okay Livia." Maya drove to her house and started cooking dinner.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Olivia said walking out the house. She grabbed her bike out the garage and headed to Fitz house. She stopped at the hardware store to buy a can of pink spray paint. She was going to get back at Fitz for embarrassing her. She looked around to make sure Fitz wasn't outside. He had bragged about his new skateboard his dad mailed to him while they were still at camp. She spotted the skateboard and painted it pink in record timing. She heard Fitz laughing in the backyard. She threw the skateboard back where she found it and jumped on her bike. She peddled fast and made it home in time for dinner.

**Fitz embarrassed Livvie!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate BBQ, can you cook something else for dinner?" Olivia turned up her nose at the BBQ chicken on her plate.

"I'm not cooking anything else. I made brownies for dessert, and you can ride your bike back over to Fitz house after dinner to take some to Josie."

"Are you going to move to Miami?" Olivia was trying to eat the chicken without getting messy. She wanted brownies, and knew she wouldn't get dessert until she finished the chicken.

"No, why do you ask that Livia?"

"I heard you and Mrs. Grant talking, and you said you were marrying Miguel. I know he stays in Miami, so I thought you were moving there?"

"No, if we do get married he is moving here. Miami is too far from New York." Maya had recently gotten a new job that paid enough for her to take a weekend getaway to New York once a month. She wanted to take Fitz with her on some weekends, but Jerry wasn't allowing it.

"Are you going to have more kids if you marry Miguel?" Olivia was afraid of being replaced by a new sibling. She already only visited in the summer.

"I don't know. I might have another baby." The thought of having another baby crossed her mind sometimes, but she and Miguel hadn't had an in depth conversation about having more children. They both had one child with their ex-spouses.

"I was thinking how about we go to the zoo this weekend. I'll bring Miguel and you can bring Fitz." Maya was trying her best to balance her attention between Miguel and Olivia. She didn't want Olivia to feel pushed aside when she and Miguel spent the weekend together.

"Do I have to invite Fitz?"

"Why don't you want to invite Fitz?"

"Fitz isn't my best friend anymore."

"Why not?" Maya laughed. Olivia and Fitz had never stopped being best friends.

"Because he told his friends I got my period. He is stupid."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to embarrass you Livia."

"I guess so…"

"How about you finish your chicken and you take these brownies to Josie."

"Can we eat popcorn when I get back?"

"We sure can." Maya looked in the cabinet for the popcorn kernels.

Olivia finished eating the rest of her chicken and got her bike out the garage. She was going to drop the cookies off and not talk to Fitz. She was still mad at him for embarrassing her at camp. She threw her bike on the grass and ran to the front door. She heard Fitz playing in the backyard. His skateboard wasn't in the driveway. She snickered when she saw the can of pink spray paint in the garbage in the driveway.

"Hi Mrs. Grant. My mom made these brownies for you."

"Thank you. Fitz is in the backyard."

"I've got popcorn waiting on me. I will talk to Fitz some other time." Olivia said as she handed Mrs. Grant the brownies. She walked out the house and grabbed her bike. She turned around when she heard someone call her name.

"Oh look it's Olivia Poop." Fitz friend Laurence yelled when he saw Olivia riding her bike.

"My name isn't poop it's Pope."

"Whatever you smell like poop." Laurence threw the basketball and almost hit Olivia. She ducked and the ball flew over the fence in the neighbor's yard.

"She doesn't smell like poop." Fitz pushed his friend for teasing Olivia.

"You let the ball go over the fence you dork!"

"I'm not a dork." Olivia put her bike on the grass and walked over to Laurence. They were the same age and Olivia was taller than him.

"No, you're a retard because you're in 6th grade and still go to the same school."

"Blue Mountain Academy goes to 8th grade. I go to a new school when I start high school."

"Whatever, you need to go get the ball from that yard. That house in haunted." Laurence stood on his toes to try and see over the fence. Olivia looked at the tall brick wall. There were overgrown weeds in the yard. The house did look like it was made for a scary movie.

"Livvie you don't have to go over there." Fitz knew Olivia was still mad at him. He was surprised she came to see him after dinner. He was still mad about his skateboard being painted pink. He didn't know who spray painted it.

"Right, you go get the basketball. Olivia is too chicken shit to go in that yard."

"I'm not chicken shit. Fitz give me a lift." Olivia walked to the wall with Fitz following behind her.

"Livvie…"

"I said give me a lift Fitz!"

"Okay." Fitz kneeled down and Olivia put her foot in his hand. He lifted her up and she grabbed the wall. She pushed herself until she was sitting on the ledge.

"Be careful Livvie."

"I am careful!" Olivia yelled. Her hand slipped and she fell into a thorn bush."

"Ouch!"

"Are you okay Livvie!" Fitz yelled jumping up and down trying to see over the wall.

"I'm fine. I see the ball."

"Hurry up!" Laurence yelled.

"Uh Fitz. How am I supposed to get back over the wall?"

"Climb the tree!"

"She doesn't like climbing trees."

"I can't Fitz!"

"Okay Livvie. You can do this. I'm going to meet you halfway."

"How are you going to do that?" Laurence asked.

"I'm going to climb this tree to get to the wall." Fitz ran over to the tree closest to the wall." He quickly climbed it. Olivia was holding the basketball staring at the tree she was supposed to climb.

"What if I fall?"

"You're not going to fall. Throw the ball over the fence and climb the tree."

"Okay…" Olivia threw the ball and grabbed the lowest branch. It was strong. She slowly climbed to the top and leaned over far enough to reach the wall.

"You're almost there. Slowly turn around and slid down the wall." Fitz was ready to jump out the tree if he saw her fall. Olivia did as Fitz instructed and she landed on the ground without breaking anything.

"Thanks." Olivia said when she was face to face with Fitz.

"No problem."

"Hey since you like Olivia Poop so much, how about you give her your pink skateboard!" Laurence teased Fitz.

"Livvie I'm sorry about embarrassing you at camp."

"It's okay. You're still my best friend."

"Do you want to play basketball with us?"

"No, I've got to go eat my popcorn. Do you want to come to the zoo with me Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow after breakfast." Olivia said as she grabbed her bike out the grass. Fitz was happy to have his Livvie back.


End file.
